Shagaru Magala
Shagaru Magala is a dragon that has appeared in several Monster Hunter games. It is the adult form of Gore Magala. Appearance Shagaru Magala is a large golden dragon. It has a leg stance similar to felines and canines rather than most reptiles. It's body is covered in shining gold and white scales, as well as numerous short spikes. It's wing-limbs are long and very well developed, ending in massive hooked claws with opposable thumbs, while the wings themselves are large and scaly, resembling a six pronged star when fully opened. Shagaru keeps its wings folded to its sides when not in battle, causing them to resemble a shining cape, but will use its winglimbs as an extra pair of legs or arms. Its head now features a pair of orange eyes, and permanently raised brown horns. Ecology Shagaru can typically be found in forests and mountains. Shagaru are almost always the top predators of the region, and cause absolute devastation wherever they go, due to the infection they spread causing mass die-offs in the local fauna. History Shagaru's presence was first sighted one hundred years prior in the mountainous region of Heaven's Mount. Farmers in the village of Cathar reported seeing a shining golden creature high up on one of the peaks. Shortly afterwards, a "foul wind" swept across the mountain, causing the wildlife to go beserk and die off, devastating the region's ecosystem. One hundred year later, a strange and aggressive creature known as Gore Magala was supposedly killed on the Ancestral Steppe, but survived and molted into a golden dragon that was named Shagaru Magala, shortly before heading for the place where the calamity started, leading those involved to believe that the dragon was born there shortly after the plague finished. This Shagaru began to start its own plague, but swift action from hunters slew the beast prevented a disaster on the scale of the one seen a century ago. However, the virus it spread would ultimately linger in the environment, and cause the formation of several Apex monsters, particularly an Apex Seregios that would drive the rest of its kind out into other regions. Abilities Shagaru is a very aggressive and agile fighter, making excellent use of its teeth, spiked tail, and massive talons on its wings. The Frenzy Shagaru Magala does not possess any elemental abilities, but makes up for this in a unique way. The dragon is a carrier of the Frenzy Virus. This pathogen is not well documented, but has had pronounced and disturbing effects on the Monster Hunter world. In humans and the cat-like Palicoes, after a short incubation period, the virus shuts off all natural healing processes, but is only temporary. In most monsters, infection is permanent and almost always fatal, with symptoms being darkened skin, red eyes, warped vocal patterns, and extremely wild and aggressive behavior. Infected individuals are contagious when symptoms begin to show. Elder Dragons are immune to infection. Shagaru Magala has a unique symbiotic relationship with the pathogen though. The virus replicates harmlessly inside Shagaru's body without injuring or affecting the dragon, and Shagaru spreads the pathogen to new hosts as it moves and hunts. Meanwhile, Shagaru can harness and concentrate the virus in makeshift breath attacks that are more concentrated than when used by Gore, taking the form of white and purple orbs that travel along the ground, very powerful short range bursts, scatter bombs, and virus geyser that erupt randomly nearby. These Frenzy breath attacks are highly explosive and are every bit as dangerous as the fire breath of many other creatures. Its movements also leave Frenzy clouds that infect those who stand in them too long. Much like Gore in its true form, Shagaru's presence darkens the skies like an eclipse. Weaknesses Shagaru is very vulnerable to heat and fire, but its most crippling weakness comes in the form of strong opponents. While the effects of the Frenzy are usually detrimental, strong Hunters can overcome the virus quite reliably to gain a significant power boost and temporary immunity to additional infection. Shagaru's wings, claws, and horns can be broken, and its tail can be severed. Additionally, a few rare individual monsters have been known to survive infection and form a symbiotic bond of there own. The "Apex" monsters are identifiable by the black fumes emanating from their skin, and have unnaturally strong defenses, inexhaustible stamina, and extremely aggressive & fearless behavior. These rogue demons can often compete with Elder Dragons such as Shagaru Magala, making it difficult for the beast to continue to hunt in that area. de:Gore Magala#Shagaru Magala Category:Monster Hunter Category:Western Dragons Category:Video Games